Double Conundrum
by pichukid694
Summary: Post Rainbow Rocks- Star Students of Equestria Academy, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer, enroll in Canterlot High for a semester. Though the trip is actually to figure out the mysterious happenings at that school, including unscientific transformations and questionable lookalikes. But what they get is more than mere answers when dark magic enters campus once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Thanks for giving this story a look at! It's my first story for My Little Pony and I was really inspired by Rainbow Rocks. I really really loved Sunset Shimmer! I feel like I wouldn't be so enthusiastic about the movie if it wasn't for Sunny. And I absolutely squealed at that after credit stinger. So, this story is inspired by that scene and what I feel and want to happen next. I hope you enjoy the story and please tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>Equestria Preparatory Academy for the Gifted and Talented. Equestria Prep for short. The school holds this city's most pride and joy, any student that comes out is destined for greatness. Though, there is nothing special here. No, what's special is whatever's going on at the High School. Canterlot Public High School. There is definitely something strange going on at that school. And I'm going to get to the bottom of it.<em>

"Now, your assignment will be a project to show a connection between science and music." The teacher walked around the classroom as he spoke. He eyed his students, taking an extra look at two particular students. One, a student eagerly taking notes and the other, obviously not paying attention as she scribbled and scanned through multiple books on her desk as she mumbled to herself.

"Miss Sparkle, it would be very appreciative if you could listen during class instead of recording it and doing whatever else you please." The girl in question, sheepishly smiled at the professor as she discreetly closed her notebook. The teacher moved over to a redhead with yellow streaks that had placed her pencil down when the teacher went on his tangent. "Can't you focus on your studies in front of you? Like Miss Shimmer here." The girl smiled proudly at the indirect praise as Twilight glared enviously. "I think you could learn something from her and luckily, this project will be done with assigned partners. You could never guess who's yours Miss Sparkle. Everyone, your partners are posted on the board."

The bell rang and everyone crowded around the list. "Have a good day, project is due next week. Now Twilight, please listen next time." The girl nodded as she gathered her things.

She made a beeline for the door but was stopped, bumping into a person in her path. _Ooof!_ "Oh sorry!" It was the studious student that was called out earlier. She held out her hand to help the girl who had fallen but was denied. Twilight avoided the hand and got up herself, dusting her uniform. The redhead shyly smiled, it was embarrassing having their helping hand get pushed aside. The girl was thankful no one was watching. "Huh, guess we're partners. He probably didn't want anyone to steal our own credit we deserve this time..." She sneered, trying to make conversation.

"Thanks. But no thanks. I don't need any help. I can do it on my own, Sunset Shimmer." Twilight said as she started out the door.

"But I want to help. You're not getting all the credit, Sparkle. And you can call me Sunny." Sunset smiled as she walked beside the girl that obviously didn't want anything to do with her. "So, I'll meet you at your house afterschool." Before the egghead could respond the teacher's pet had already ran off.

The nerd sighed as she made her way home carrying a tall pile of newly borrowed books. There patiently waiting at her doorstep was Sunset Shimmer. Her partner beamed at the sight of the purple girl. "Hey Twilight! Took you a while to get here."

The girl kept an indifferent expression. "You seriously didn't need to come here. But since you are here, might as well make yourself useful and open the door. Key is in my bag." She said, turning around.

"Hey Twily! I offered to let your friend inside but she said she would rather wait for you to arrive. I'm glad you finally got a friend to hang with." Twilight huffed as she lead Sunset to her room. "Shining, she's not my friend. Just a very persistent project partner." She replied to her older brother snacking in front of the TV who had frowned at his sister's words.

Sunset Shimmer took in the very odd surroundings of the bedroom. Though it had no resemblance to a normal teen bedroom other than the messy bed in the corner. The room was more like a science lab. Down to the bad lighting, loose papers, charts and the multitude of tech equipment. One chart in particular sparked the student's interest.

"Woof! Arf arf!" Sunset smiled and knelt to pet the purple puppy. Twilight also smiled at her sole companion. "Hi Spike. Been a good boy today?" The pup barked back in reply. She nodded in satisfaction. "Good. I only expect as much from my number 1 assistant."

Twilight checked the seismograph and was upset to see nothing of interest before turning her attention back to the intruder. "I'm guessing you're not gonna leave until we're done with this report. So, I got a few books from the library that might have some answers."

Sunset frowned. "Why are you so down with the idea of my company?"

"Cause friendship is just a waste of time that could be used for much more important things. Like studying-"

"Or figuring out what's going on at Canterlot High?"

The scientist's eyes widened at the extremely correct assumption."What? How did you- How did you know?"

The orange girl simply shrugged and eyed the chart clearly containing pictures of the school in question. "It's seriously not that hard."

Twilight was aghast at the deduction, her mouth wide open. "Twi, close your mouth. You'll catch flies." The teen obeyed and Sunset continued. "Which comes to why I was so excited to be your partner and come here to confirm my suspicions." She pulls out her phone and plays a music video depicting 7 girls transforming to have ears and longer hair. Two girls in particular looked very similar to the girls in the room.

Adjusting her glasses, Twilight could not believe what she was seeing. "Where did you get this footage?" She squinted her eyes taking a closer look. "DJ Pon-3?" It was a weird a username.

Sunset clearly was more in tune with the world. She brought her phone back to her pocket. "Are you serious? Have you been living under a rock all your life, Twilight?" She glanced at the girl she was talking about. "Yeah, no doubt you have been. Videos like these are everywhere. Facebook. Youtube." The orange teen shook her head. "But seriously. Back to the point. You can probably follow why I'm interested in all this."

"Those girls in the video." Sunset nodded. "They looked extremely similar to the two of us which seems impossible. Not to mention the questionable transformation. Which must be the cause of the strange activity that I've been tracking this past year."

"Exactly." The girl had a smug look. "Luckily, I've already got a plan. I've already talked Headmaster Sombra into letting us be the two students for his education research program. Cashing us a VIP enrollment to CHS." She shared proudly.

"What? Already having a plan put into action suggests pre-knowledge to my suspicions of this subject and being 100% sure all hunches are fact before even coming here to prove your suspicions."

"Did I tell you that you tend to mumble pretty loudly?"

"Oh." Twilight sheepishly smiled. "Well. I guess thank you for the help. But-"

Sunset Shimmer cut her off by placing her arm around the girl. "Oh no. You are not getting rid of me. I want to know what's going on too. No matter how keen you are with not having company, I believe that you need people to get what you want and fortunately, you got me."

"I guess you can help me."

"Right back at you, Princess." The nerd glaring at the petty name.


	2. Welcome to CHS

Sunset Shimmer eyed the girl who sat beside her on the bus to the other side of town. The two teens had risen early and packed their bags for the next semester at the mysterious public school. The two girls will be staying in a shared hotel room payed by their school and will have a personal driver courtesy of Miss Shimmer's wealthy parents. "You have a very peculiar fashion sense." She commented on her messy bun, skirt and light blue turtle neck combo under a lab coat. It made the purple student fit the name of scientist.

Twilight Sparkle checked the girl from top to bottom then returned to her notes. "I would say the same for a high class girl like yourself." The redhead's family was part of the high social class due to their rich heritage. Sunset Shimmer's upbringings contradicted her taste in clothing, sporting a hot pink hoodie, jeans and purple sneakers.

The teen huffed in reply. "It's comfortable. And I don't really care." She muttered. "So what's the plan to trying to figure out what sort of magic is going on at this school."

"Magic? That's preposterous."

"How else can you explain the glowing lights and the growing hair and odd ears?"

"There has to be an explanation. There is always a logical and scientific reason for everything. For instance, the video you showed me obviously was a school event that contained music similar to one of those so called concerts. The bright lights and odd transformations probably were special effects and bits to make it flashy for the enjoyment of the audience watching. We simply just ask then we can move on to our studies for Headmaster Sombra and go home."

Sunset Shimmer frowned and shook her head, obviously not agreeing with her company. "Whatever. If you say so, princess." She huffed and pushed a strand of hair away.

The two teenage girls stood in front of the school they've only seen in pictures. "Kay, so first we need to check in and get our schedules from the Principal's office." Sunset informed.

"Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna." Twilight supplied which bought her a glare from the redhead. "I'm able to do my own research." Twilight continued to walk into the school, Sunset aggressively trying to catch up. Her patience for the smarty pants was waning.

'Sunny' Sunset Shimmer was usually custom to staring and naturally loved attention but the constant staring from the many students was a different story. They passed through whispers of "Another Sunset Shimmer?" "Princess Twilight is back." and "No it cant be. They look different." Thankfully for her, they made it into the safety of the Principal's office.

Or possibly not. Clearing her throat, Sunset decided to ease the silence. "Um hello. I'm-" But her voice wavered as the authority figure observed her new students tentatively, shooting her confidence down.

Twilight rolled her eyes at this. She adjusted her glasses. "Twilight Sparkle," She motioned to herself then to the flustered teen. "Sunset Shimmer. As you should know we're transfer students from Equestria Prep."

Principal Celestia nodded. "Yes. We expected your arrival. I'm Principal Celestia and here are your schedules." She slid the papers across the desks that the girls accepted. "I called a student here to officially welcome you to Canterlot High. She should arrive soon. Please enjoy your stay."

Both girls nodded and right on cue, the student in question arrived. Barging through the door an oddly familiar voice was heard. "I'm so sorry I'm late Principal Celestia!" A golden skinned redhead with yellow streaks wearing a stylish jacket under a hot pink top and skirt stood before the private schoolers. The three girls were dumbfounded at the sight of the second Sunset Shimmer.

"Well, Sunset Shimmer they're all yours." The principal said causing the tour girl to break out of her phase of shock. The public school girl laughed awkwardly and motioned the newbies out the door. _Well this awkward._

"Alright." The girl cleared her throat as the awkward air dawned over them. The Twilight eyeing her like a science experiment and her double staring at her in interest. "So, welcome to Canterlot High, I'm Sunset Shimmer." The statement caused another reaction from the two. An eyebrow raise and more surprise. "And your names?" She gave a smile, though she kicked herself for asking, knowing fully what kind of reaction it can cause.

Her double beat the race to speak first. "_My _name is Sunset Shimmer." Cue more awkward laughing. Former Pony Shimmer didn't know how to react. "But luckily, I prefer Sunny." The real life mirror exchanged similar smiles having eased some tension.

"Yeah cute moment. You found your long lost twin of some sort. I'm Twilight Sparkle and thanks for the tour but I'm sure I can manage on my own." The scientist said, turning around and about to walk the other direction. "Sunset, since you're so determined to help me, I can ensure that you'll get the answers I need from your second."

Sunny's left eye twitched at this. "_We_. I'm doing this for me too you know. The world doesn't revolve around you, Twilight Sparkle." She spat. But was ignored by the four-eyed girl running off before the tour guide could object. Sunny placed a hand on her twin_._ "Don't. She's a lost cause. Pretty sure she's more stubborn than I am."

Sunset frowned and looked toward the direction Twilight ran off to. Many things were revolving around her mind. Frowns turned to sympathetic smiles that were exchanged. "Alright. So let's get on with the tour."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's what I got so far! Please tell me what you think as I get the next chapter done whenever inspiration hits again. Hope I'll see you again for the next chapter!<strong>


	3. Double the Sun

**Hi thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sunset struggled to stay focus and think of subjects to talk about but she was evidently distracted. She couldn't take her eyes off her alternate self. The native Sunset that actually belonged in this world. The other Sunset couldn't help but notice. "What? I'm pretty sure you know what you look like." The human born commented that caused tension in the other girl.<p>

Sunset Shimmer quickly focused her eyes in the opposite direction. "Sorry. It's just... I expected more of a surprised reaction from you. Bombarding me with questions or the like. It's not everyday you see someone looking exactly like yourself."

Sunny pointed her eyebrow at her double. "You're reactions are pretty odd as well." She stated her observation that put Sunset on the edge again. "And yeah. I have my questions." She put on a smug look. "But. All in due time." In her mind, it was a matter of timing.. and also to humor little Miss Sparkle. Not to mention that her words were causing panic in her tour guide.

It was lunch break. Sunset showed Sunny around the school, but of course not without watching eyes on them. And Twi-Nerd was no where to be seen. Sunset Shimmer's smile grew when they caught sight of a table of 5 different colored girls. She turned to her alternate version. "Come on, let me introduce you to my friends." Sunny's eyes sparked at the sight. She grinned it was the moment she was waiting for. She was seeing the transforming girls from the videos and was going to meet them.

"Hello girls!" Sunset greeted before they both took seats on the table. The 5 girls beamed and was about to reply until they all gasped in surprise. They all wore confused and shocked looks. Pinkie Pie jumped up, stretching across the table to get a close eye at the double Shimmers.

"I don't know if you guys notice... _But there's two Sunset Shimmers!_" She excitingly whispered the last part.

"Ah thought the rumors were all fakes but guess not."

"Darling... Is this your human counterpart? You were a-" Sunset was quick on the draw to clasp her hand over Rarity's mouth. She gave a look that said to better not spill the fact she technically wasn't meant to be in this world.

Sunny observed the scene, raising an eyebrow at what the stylish purple haired girl was saying. Or about to say. "Hi, I'm Sunset Shimmer." She glanced at her counterpart. "But I've noticed the odd circumstances, so I'd prefer you all to call me Sunny instead."

The girls all nodded, saying a "Nice to meet you" in their own way. Sunset Shimmer took over the introduction. "Yeah. She's one of the girls I had to tour around. She transferred here from Equestria Academy."

"We usually call it Equestria Prep but that's correct."

"Hey! Sunset Shimmer you said 'one of'. Who's the other?" Rainbow asked.

Sunset was about to reply but was beaten to the punch again. What do they teach at Equestria Academy? Fast talking, interrupting and sass? "You mean Twilight?" Sunny scoffed. "She ran off doing whatever she's doing on her own. It's like she's been trying to get rid of me since I started talking to her." She pushed her hair to the side. "Not like I mind. I don't exactly _need _her." The main six human girls exchanged looks.

Sunny ignored the looks and shuffled to retrieve her phone from her bag. "Now on to the main reason why I'm here in the first place then I can move on to my report and can leave this stuffy school and princess loner's company." Sunny held out the phone playing the sane video she had shown Twilight. "Explain this."

The main girls watched themselves on the phone screen, the last song of the infamous battle of the bands a month ago. They eyed each other, not knowing what to say. Mouths were open then shut just as fast, all of them at a loss for words. How could they simply just say that they had magic within themselves that forms them into anthropomorphic ponies? Obviously this world's Sunset Shimmer wouldn't react positively with that answer.

Sunny wasn't one for waiting on answers. Plus, her arm was getting tired. She tapped her finger on the table and her foot as she waited impatiently, wearing a disapproving frown. Finally, after a long moment of silence and no words at all from these girls, Sunny had enough of waiting. She put her phone away and stood up, making a statement that she was leaving. "Suit yourself. If you girls won't tell me now I'll just get what I want by other means or ask again later when you're willing to tell me what I deserve to hear. If you don't mind, I'm leaving, I have some interviews to do for my study." She said, taking her leave. "Oh, and thanks, _Sunset_." She said with a slur of indifference. It also felt weird on her tongue to say her own name to address a different person.

When Sunny left, the main six blinked at each other, processing what just happened. Sunset slouched in her seat, drooping her head down. She had a face that the others tried to read. They sensed a lot of thought going on and sadness? Regret possibly?

Rarity cleared her throat and broke the silence. "Sunset darling, You alright? What's on your mind, dear?" She asked, the other looked on with intent, all concerned for their friend.

Sunset didn't look up when she answered with a, "It's nothing, Rarity. Just got some things on my mind."

"It has somethin' ta do with that other you, don't it?" Applejack took an educated guess. "Ya sure she's your alternate self from this world? Ah don't know anything about this whole other worlds stuff but ah woulda thought that alternate versions would be at least a little similar to tha rest. By the way she talked she didn't seem a lot like you. Or the old you." She shared, saying the last part in a softer volume.

The other girls sans Shimmer nodded and agreed, chiming with "Uh huh"s. Sunset slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she is the Sunset Shimmer born in this world. And..." She sighed. "I don't know, Applejack. Sounds very familiar to me..."

The five girls looked at each with confused faces and continued to listen. Sunset got out the book that she had acquired from her days of studying as Celestia's pupil. She hugged the book out of comfort, closed her eyes and took a breathe. She bit her lip and attempted a forced small smile to her friends before she continued to speak. "Not caring about friendship. Focusing on studying. Wanting immediate answers, that she _deserves._" She said the last word like it was poison. A single tear fell across her face. "And being agitated and running off if results aren't immediate." She wiped it away. "Sounds a lot like when I used to be Celestia's student."

Sunset felt the warmth from her five friends huddling around her. She hadn't even noticed they had moved closer to her and that she had begun to cry. "I really was a bad person in the past." She said in between sobs. The years of being away and all her mistakes finally took their toll on the girl. She knew she had made many wrong decisions in her past but seeing a glimpse of how she was, was damaging.

The red and yellow streak haired girl placed the book she was clasped onto on the table and wiped away more tears. "Sorry girls... That came out of nowhere." She sniffed.

Sympathetic smiles were on each of the other girls' faces. "It's alright Sun, don't sweat on it." Rainbow brashly comforted.

Fluttershy nodded and placed her hand on the recovering girl's shoulder. "Yeah, no worries. It's no need to say sorry. We understand."

"Of course! Smile Sunset! What matters now is that you're not like who you were before. That's why its called the past, silly!"

"Mhmm. Pinkie's right. Sure, ya made some mistakes in the past. No big deal. What matters now is that ya turned a new leaf and you got us."

Sunset smiled and swiveled around in her seat to fall into a big group hug. "Thank you girls." A solemn smile and tear appeared on her features. This time a tear a happiness falling. The girl was glad for the new choices she was making and was thankful for the comfort of her new found friends and knowledge of friendship. Looking back, she wondered why she ever passed it off in the first place.

Meanwhile a certain lab coat wearing nerd was having her own troubles as she searched the school archives...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope up you liked it! I would also like to share that I plan to challenge myself with this fic and be consistent with writing and updating chapters. So, I'm going to place a (hopefully) regular update schedule on myself for this story. Starting now, I will (attempt to) update a new chapter every Friday andor Saturday (evenings, HST). **


End file.
